Love Hunter
by Lord-VoldeMin
Summary: Petualangan seorang Byun Baekhyun namja yg sangat ingin memiliki pacar seorang yg dikenal 'terkenal' di sekolahnya! apa dia akan berhasil? atau gagal? #summary gagal# Fanfic debut author newbie. warning: it's YAOI! DLDR..


**LOVE HUNTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

by

**Shin Kyu Young**

_Cast: EXOPlanet_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Genre: Fluff_

_Disclaimer: i own nothing but fanfic's_

_Warning: Yaoi! OOCness! Typos!_

.

=======EXO======

.

* * *

Lagi.

Byun Baekhyun disajikan pemandangan menjijikan dari 2 orang didepannya ini. Bukan menjijikan sih hanya saja Baekhyun iri dengan mereka bermesraan tanpa kenal tempat seperti ini. Sungguh! ini kelas! Dan mereka berdua masih saja menyebarkan feromon kemesraan jika mereka hidup di dunia komik akan ada simbol 'heart' kecil yg meletup-letup di atas kepala mereka. _oh~ So sweet.._

Tidak tahan dengan kedua orang didepannya,Baekhyun mulai berbicara..

"YA! Kim Joonmyung! Do Kyungsoo!" merasa dipanggil, kedua orang itupun berbalik badan menghadap Baekhyun yg ada di belakang menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan teriakannya.

"Aku tahu kalian ini baru resmi kemarin! Tapi bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan! Ini kelas!" melihat nafas Baekhyun yg tersengal-sengal dengan wajah yg memerah 2 orang yg tadi di teriaki malah saling menatap dan tertawa bersama.

"Hey! Baekhyun! Kalau iri bilang saja! Tidak usah mencak-mencak! kau ini seperti.." kata Joonmyun menggantung

"ahjumma" sambung Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"aku beri saran.. lebih baik kau cari pacar sana" jawab Joonmyun santai menghiraukan wajah Baekhyun yg mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak terima. Ia ingin melawan tapi menatap 2 orang yg sedang mengeluarkan seringai setan mereka Baekhyun memilih memalingkan wajah menghadap jendela,menghiraukan 2 orang yg sedang tertawa melihat Baekhyun yg menyerah atas mereka.

Jendela ini menampilkan refleksi diri Baekhyun dan ia mulai meneliti wajahnya. Byun Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yg jelek,dia tampan -menurutnya- walaupun orang-orang sering memanggilnya 'imut' tak apalah yg penting ia tidak buruk dia bukanlah seorang yg dianggap culun,dia lumayan terkenal disekolah karena prestasinya dibidang kesenian terutama musik. Lagipula seseorang yg dianggap culun dikelas ini saja sudah punya pacar! Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Cho KyuHyun –si kutu buku dan ahli matematika- . Pemuda itu berkaca mata tebal dengan rambut dan seragam yg tertata rapi membuat banyak orang berasumsi bahwa ia hanyalah 'Geek'.

Baekhyun harus mengakuinya, KyuHyun sangatlah tampan jika ia menggunakan pakaian kasual dan melepas kaca mata tebalnya. Hanya aja itu sangat jarang terjadi mengingat kejadian itu hanya terjadi 1 kali sejak ia mengenal KyuHyun dan itu hanya ketika ulang tahun Lee SungMin -pemuda ter-aegyo sesekolah ini- . Entah kerasukan setan apa, Kyuhyun tampil beda,tidak culun seperti biasa dan sejak itu banyak orang yg mulai memperhatikan KyuHyun sebagai pemuda yg tampan juga ia mulai banyak mendapat surat cinta ! sejak itu pula SungMin resmi menjadi pacar Kyuhyun dan membuat banyak orang harus mati karena tidak percaya hal itu terjadi._Nothing imposibble right?_

_Yes! Nothing impossible_ dan Baekhyun juga percaya dengan dirinya yg tidak terlalu populer ini bisa mendapatkan seorang pacar yg bisa membuat banyak orang mati tidak percaya lagi..

Ya..

Suatu hari nanti.

.

======EXO======

.

Jam pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir. Murid-murid mulai meninggalkan kelasnya,Baekhyun keluar kelas dengan sebuah senyuman yg emm.. membuat banyak orang bergidik ngeri karena yah.. susah dijelaskan.

Di tangannya ia membuat daftar nama-nama pemuda tampan yg juga terkenal di All-Boys School itu. Dari mulai Wu Yi Fan _a.k.a_ Kris si ketua tim basket, Kim Jongin ketua klub dance, Oh Sehoon pemuda paling bersinar di sekolah ini sampai Huang ZiTao si _matrial art master_. Hah! dia bangga jika nanti bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka dan nanti mading sekolah akan heboh dengan berita..

'Byun Baekhyun pemuda yg tidak terlalu terkenal dari kelas XI.3 mempunyai seorang pacar yg OMO! Tampan sekali! ' sungguh ini akan menjadi langkah awal untuk menjadi ...

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kawasan olahraga di sekolahnya, ini hari sabtu jadi anggota klub yg berhubungan dengan olahraga akan berkumpul menjadi satu di tempat ini.

Klub basket ada disebelah kiri tepatnya paling ujung dari gerbang kawasan olahraga dan Baekhyun harus mengitari lapangan yg luas ini terlebih dahulu. Walaupun lelah tapi jika nantinya bisa mendapatkan apa yg ia mau,mungkin capek ini akan setimpal. Setibanya di ruang klub basket,ia melihat sekeliling mencari si target utama... Kris.

"Mencari siapa?" suara dibalik punggung mengagetkan Baekhyun dengan cepat ia berbalik dan melihat Choi Minho,siswa XI.2,salah satu anggota tim basket yg sebenarnya tampan tapi Baekhyun tidak berani mendekatinya karena...

"MINHO OPPA-" panggil seorang pemuda dengan wajah yg sangat cantik dan bersinar bernama Lee Taemin dari kelas X.1 .

"Chagiya!" Minho merentangkan tangannya lalu memeluk Taemin sambil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di puncak kepala !Benar! Karena Minho sudah mempunyai pacar dan ia tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga. _please _dong ah! walau ia sangat ingin mempunyai pacar tapi ia masih punya harga diri!

Menyadari ada orang lain, Taemin menatap Bekhyun dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Baekhyun-sshi?" tanya Taemin penuh keraguan.

"ne.." jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil mengeluarkan senyuman dengan canggung. Mata Taemin berbinar senang lalu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat meninggalkan Minho dengan wajah ditekuk.

"ka..kau yg suaranya melengking indah itu kan? Kau yg menjadi pemenang di kontes menyanyi waktu festival itu kan? Kau yg mewakili sekolah ini kan? Kau juga tampil di festival musik kota Seoul?" Taemin bertanya dengan berbinar berbeda dengan Baekhyun yg masih canggung. Semua yg Taemin bicarakan itu tentang kontes menyanyi di sekolah ini dan ia keluar sebagai pemenang sehingga ia mampu mewakili sekolah ini untuk festival musik di Seoul tahun kemarin.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "darimana kau tahu? Bukannya tahun kemarin kau belum ada di sini?"

"Kau ingat Lee Jinki? Dia kakak ku! Aku melihat video mu ketika ikut kontes menyanyi itu"

Baekhyun ingat. Lee Jinki,salah satu sunbae yg pernah juga mewakili sekolah ini di festival musik Seoul. Wajah Lee Jinki tidak begitu mirip dengan Taemin sehingga ia agak tidak percaya bahwa mereka kakak-beradik tapi jika diperhatikan ketika mereka tersenyum wajah mereka... memang **-agak-** mirip.

"Baekhyun-sshi aku fans mu!"

"Ya! Lee Taemin!" Minho menarik tangan Taemin sehingga terlepas dari Baekhyun,ia terlihat cemburu setelah Taemin membuat ungkapan seperti itu di hadapannya.

"hehe mianhae oppa.."

"Hei kau! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi" tanya Minho kepada Baekhyun.

"oh.. aku ingin bertemu ketua klub ini" Baekhyun hampir saja lupa tujuannya karena gangguan si Taemin ini.

"untuk apa? bukannya kau anggota tetap klub musik"

"emm.. aku ingin mengembalikan ini, ini punya Kris tadi terjatuh" Baekhyun berbohong. Ia mengangkat buku catatan miliknya agar menjadi alibi.

"oke! Dia ada di sana dan permisi aku harus pergi" tunjuk Minho ke arah pintu bertuliskan 'ketua' dan berlalu sambil menarik tangan Taemin.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil mengatur rencananya agar bisa mendekati Kris nanti.

Tapi ketika ia sampai lalu mengintip di pintu yg sedikit terbuka itu. Ia sungguh terkejut melihat Kris yg notabene sangat pendiam dan sangat menjaga imagenya,sedang menggunakan sebuah boneka tangan berbentuk panda lalu mengoyang-goyangkannya seperti sedang merayu anak kecil. Kadang Kris mengeluarkan mimik wajah yg imut dengan suara yg imut. Siapa yg sedang Kris rayu? Baekhyun mendorong lagi pintu itu agar terlihat seseorang yg Kris ajak bicara.

Baekhyun kembali membulatkan matanya. Ia melihat Tao –sang _matrial art master_- sedang berdiri memunggungi Kris dengan wajah merengutnya. Wajahnya terlihat imut dan Tao tak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir saat melihat 2 orang dengan image manly berbuat seperti itu.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar..

"Huang ZiTao.. dengarkan Wu Fan-_ge_ dulu yaa.." kata Kris dengan suara yg ia buat sedemikian imut.

"Tidak mau! Wu Fan-_ge_ jahat!"

"uuh..Wu Fan-_ge_ kan sudah minta maaf tadi.. ayolah maafkan"

"tidak mau!"

"Tao tidak boleh seperti itu..kan tadi Tao dengar sendiri bahwa kepala sekolah memanggil Wu Fan-_ge_ waktu jam istirahat"

"pokoknya Tao ngambek! Ngambek!" Tao menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Merajuk.

"atau panda minta Wu Fan-_ge_ untuk mencium Tao saja gimana?"

"apaan? tid—eumph.."

OMO! Apa ini? Baekhyun berbalik untuk tidak melihat adegan dibaliknya itu.. haruskah ia mencoret 2 nama di list nama-nama yg telah ia buat itu?

"_Diu bu qi..Wo ai ni_ Tao"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun mencoret 2 nama yg ada di listnya itu dengan terpaksa dan wajah frustasi.

"_Wo yo ai ni_ Wu Fan-_ge"_

_._

======EXO======

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di kasurnya. Ia memijat pelan pelipisnya. Bayang-bayang Kris dan Tao tadi masih ada. Mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Baekhyun memang pernah melihat sesekali Kris dan Tao pulang bersama. Karena Baekhyun tidak sekelas dengan mereka jadi tentu saja Baekhyun jarang melihat mereka.

Ia berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan. Apa hanya ia yg baru tahu kalau 2 figur yg terkenal disekolahnya itu ternyata berpacaran?

Untuk memastikan ia mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik pesan ke Jongdae,teman 1 klub disekolahnya

_To: Jongdae_  
_ Subject: -_  
_ Aku dengar gossip baru! Eh? apa benar Tao dan Kris itu pacaran? (-.-)?_

Sent!  
Tak lama Handphone pun berdering dan terlihat balasan dari Jongdae

_From: Jongdae_  
_ Subjet: hha?_  
_Hei Bacon! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Gossip baru? Basi kalee! Mereka Truely in relationship! _  
_Hahahaa... dasar geek! xP_

_"_AKU BUKAN GEEK!" teriak Baekhyun tidak kembali membuka buku catatan miliknya.

"tinggal Sehun dan Jongin" gumamnya

'aku harap mereka tidak seperti Tao dan Kris' lalu ia tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya.

.

======EXO======

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 18.00 saat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur selama setengah jam lumayan membuatnya segera mengambil handuknya dan bergegas mandi.

Setelah mandi ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mencari PR yg tadi diberikan ..tidak butuh lama untuk menyelesaikan PR fisika itu karena Baekhyun bukanlah siswa yg bodoh tapi juga tidak sepintar Kim KiBum,siswa yg selalu mendapat rank pertama dikelasnya. Mengingat Kibum,Baekhyun berfikir kenapa Kibum tidak masuk kedalam listnya? Kibum berwajah manis dengan otak cemerlangnya membuat banyak pria terseok-seok untuk mencapai hatinya yg beku –menurut para pria yg menggemarinya- . Ia juga terkenal yah.. karena ia pintar dan sifat misteriusnya.

'Ki bum?' sejenak

"tidak!tidak! Dia terlalu pendiam! Tidak seru!" Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak memasukan nama Kibum kedalam listnya. Matanya melirik jam di atas meja belajarnya.

'jam 20.15'

"jalan-jalan sebentar mungkin lebih baik"

Baekhyun mengambil jaket dan dompetnya lalu bergegas ke bawah. Sebelumnya ia melihat meja makannya dan membuka tudung saji. Bukannya makanan tapi malah ada catatan kecil

_Baekki-ah..._  
_ Umma dan appa pergi ke rumah halmoni selama 3 tidak mengajak mu tadi kau lelap sekali sih tidurnya.. hehehee (^,^)v_  
_Nb:Uang jajan mu ada di balik kertas ini UMMA :*_

Baekhyun membalik kertas itu dan mendapati sebuah kartu kredit di baliknya. Ia bukan anak kecil yg menangis ketika di tinggal orang tuanya pergi. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai ketika melihat kartu kredit itu.

"Hhaha! Ini akan menyenangkan!" katanya senang sambil meloncat-loncat menuju pintu rumahnya, menutup pintu serta tidak lupa menguncinya.

.

======EXO======

.

Baekhyun keluar dari sebuah restaurant pizza dengan sebuah kotak pizza ukuran besar. Sebenarnya ia sudah makan tadi tapi mengingat besok hari minggu ia pikir nanti malam ia akan begadang sambil menonton film dan ia akan butuh cemilan.

Sebelum pulang ia ingin bersantai sebentar di taman kota. Hari ini taman kota tampak ramai dengan banyak pengunjung yg rata-rata berpasangan. Huft.. Baekhyun menjadi teringat dengan misinya.

Matanya bergerak liar melihat sekeliling taman ini lalu terhenti saat ia melihat seorang penjual gulali sedang kerepotan melanyani banyaknya pembeli. Seketika matanya tak sengaja melihat siluet seseorang yg ia kenal dan sedang ia incar.

Kim Jongin tampak sedang berdesakan dengan anak-anak hampir saja tertawa melihat Jongin yg kadang terlihat kesal dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan gulali incarannya. Ia berjalan menuju seseorang yg sedang duduk di bangku taman tempat Jongin duduk, ia juga melihat Sehun dan seseorang yg tidak ia memberikan orang itu mulai curiga bahwa itu adalah pacarnya melihat orang itu menyuapi Sehun dengan gulalinya dengan mesra. Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan bahwa 'Jongin sedang tidak mempunyai pacar'. Mengingat orang yg tidak dikenal Baekhyun –yg tadinya ia curigai sebagai pacarnya Jongin- sedang bermesraan dengan Sehun.

Alangkah terkejutnya saat Baekhyun melihat Jongin mengambil sejumput gulali lalu menyuapi orang tidak dikenal itu dengan gulalinya. oke! lupakan acara suap-menyuap itu.. tapi OMO! Lihat! Jongin menyuapinya dengan bibirnya tidak dengan.. argh! List nama-nama itu sudah mulai berkurang! Itu pacarnya Jongin!

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat ke arah Sehun dan Jongin lagi. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoret nama Jongin dari listnya.

'sekarang tinggal Sehun' gumamnya dalam hati. Ketika ia akan memutuskan kembali kerumahnya,ia melihat Sehun dan Jong In dengan pemuda yg tidak di kenalnya itu berjalan didepannya.

Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu sekilas. Wajahnya sangat manis pantas saja Jongin menyukainya. Pemuda itu berjalan diantara dua pemuda tersebut.

"gomawo! Aku senang kalian menemani ku hari ini " kata pemuda imut itu di akhiri dengan tawa ringannya.

"ne.. kami senang kok!" Jawab Jongin di sertai anggukan Sehun.

"ah.. Saranghae!" pemuda itu memberikan ciuman di pipi Sehun dan Jongin.

"Nado sarangahae" dan Jongin juga Sehun memberikan sebuah ciuman dipipi pemuda itu dengan serempak.

Baekhyun yg melihat pemandangan itu hanya mematung. Kisah cinta macam apa itu? love triangle huh?

Baekhyun masuk kerumahnya menaruh pizzanya dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Ia membuka catatatannya mencoret 2 nama lagi dan akhirnya list nama itu penuh dengan coretan 'gagal'. Baekhyun memperhatikan nama-nama itu. Habis sudah harapannya untuk mengencani salah satu dari 4 pria tertampan dan populer itu. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lalu berbaring di kasurnya.

List nama yg sudah ia buat seharian ini dengan pemikiran matang,penuh pertimbangn dan dengan sebuah harapan yg besar,berbuah dengan kecewa. Byun Baekhyun mungkin akan selamanya menjadi 'the loneny' karena semenjak ia lahir, ia belum pernah berpacaran. argh! ia tertelungkup sambil memukul-mukul kasurnya.

'RENCANA UNTUK MENJADI TENAR **GAGAL** **TOTAL**!'

Itulah kalimat yg tertulis di otak seorang Byun Baekhyun kali ini.

.

======EXO======

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah suram. Membuat 2 orang yg duduk didepannya memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya, duduk di bangku lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya.

"kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah murung" tanya Joonmyun.

"Gagal" kata itu yg terucap dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun bertatapan dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan Joonmyun kembali bertanya.

"maksud mu?"

Baekhyun menyodorkan buku catatannya. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun membacanya dan tak lama kemudian tertawa.

"Baekhyun-ah! Sadarlah mereka tidak mungkin menjadi pacar mu" Kata Joonmyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"YA! Aku tahu itu!" kata Baekhyun masih sambil dalam posisi semula.

"sini aku jelaskan!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan memasang wajah sok seriusnya.

"disini tertulis Kris dan Tao.. padahal mereka sudah berpacaran lama" jelasnya.

"aku baru tahu kemarin" suara Baekhyun tampak seperti ia sudah menyerah. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya...

"dan Jongin,Sehun? Ayolah masa' kau tidak tahu mereka terlibat cinta segitiga dengan anak dari sekolah sebelah"

"hah? Maksud mu?" sekarang Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Tertarik dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"jadi mereka berdua mencintai 1 orang yg sama dan mereka memutuskan untuk bermain adil"

"adil?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Luhan mengencani mereka berdua" jawab Joonmyun santai.

'oh.. namanya Luhan'

"beruntung sekali si Luhan itu!" Baekhhyun merasa Luhan adalah orang paling beruntung karena bisa mengencani 2 orang sekaligus. Apalagi 2 orang itu sangat populer! Dan juga Sehun dan Jongin itu bersahabat, mereka tidak terlihat memperebutkan Luhan kemarin. Mungkin Luhan memang berlaku 'adil' pada mereka.

"jadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya

"aku mungkin akan selamanya single..huh AKU MENYERAH!" teriak Baekhyun.

"YA! KALIAN SEMUA!" suara seosangnim mengejutkan seluruh siswa dan mereka segera tertib di kursi masing-masing. Melihat suasana kelas sudah tenang seosangnim mulai berbicara.

"anak-anak! Kita kedatangan murid baru" lalu seorang pemuda dengan senyum simpul yg tampak terplester di wajahnya dengan baik masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia terlihat tampan.

"annyeonghaseyo! Park Chanyeol imnida" bungkuknya hormat setelah perkenalan singkatnya.

"dia murid pindahan dari Jepang! Semoga kalian bisa membantu Chanyeol!" kata seosangnim lalu menunjuk sebuah kursi di belakang Baekhyun.

"kau bisa duduk disana"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kursi kosong di belakang Baekhyun, sambil sesekali melempar senyum kepada beberapa murid yg beradu pandang dengannya.

"kalian bisa mengobrol nanti dengan Chanyeol! Sekarang buka buku Fisika kalian!"

Baekhyun mendengar suara geseran bangku dari arah belakang,dia menengok ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol seperti biasa melempar senyumnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya apa ini?

"hei.. kenalkan diri mu" kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Byu..B..Byun Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun gagap sambil menjawab uluran tangannya ke Chanyeol tapi wajahnya menunduk.

"tak usah sungkan seperti itu" Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya lalu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. Lalu ia tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"manis" jawabnya singkat dan seketika pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Ada apa dengan diri ku?'

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Perhatikan papan tulis!"

Baekhyun membalikan badannya menghadap papan tulis. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatannya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang menulis nama 'Park Chanyeol' di list nama-nama yg akan di jadikan pacar. Dia sungguh tidak lagi memikirkan apakah Chanyeol nanti akan populer apa tidak? Atau mungkin Chanyeol tidak disebut sebagai yg tampan disekolah ini atau pemikiran tentang apa nantinya Chanyeol akan disebut 'geek' atau tidak?

_'god..apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta? Jika iya.. biarkan aku merasakan bahwa kali ini dia memang cinta ku' _

Baekhyun terkekeh geli setelah membaca sederet kalimat 'gombal' yg tadi ia tulis di buku catatannya. Ia kembali melirik Chanyeol yg terlihat sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu di bukunya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

Nama Chanyeol mungkin bukan hanya dia tulis di buku catatannya saja tapi mungkin juga mulai detik ini akan dia catat dihatinya.

**TAMAT (?)**

* * *

A/N: Hai~! Shin Kyu Young imnida! *aku BUKAN KyuYoung Shipper.*

sang author newbie yg akhirnya memposting fanfic debutnya!

Ini fanfic sebenarnya udah hampir 'basi' di folder komputer T^T

Maaf klo ceritanya membosankan dan gk badai.. maklum author newbie.

Terima kasih untuk chingudeul yg kemarin udah mengomentari fanfic ini! tanpa kalian fanfic ini benar-benar hancur *bow*

Aku boleh minta **Review**?

aku mau tau bagaimana reaksi kalian setelah membaca ff debut ku ini..

Dan...

Sebagai author newbie aku masih butuh banyak saran dan masukan :)

Akhir kata...

GOMAWO (^.^)v


End file.
